A Night In
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Tenzin and Lin make the most of a rainy night. Fluff and sweetness. Rated for some suggestiveness.


Headcanon:Lin hated lightning and rain but loved the rainy nights she spent with Tenzin

Sweet and fluffy, OTP

I own nothing

The storm outside was relentless, not letting a spot of Republic City remain untouched by the rain. Lin counted herself extremely lucky to have a friend at the station who was heading the same way home. The rain pelted the windows of the Satomobile like it was launching an attack on it.

"I hate the rain." Lin whispered to herself as the car pulled up to her building.

She bid her friend a good night and rushed out of the car, running into her building to keep as dry as possible; her task became almost impossible due to the weight of her uniform and other belongings in a bag slung across her back but she managed to get inside only mildly soaked.

She reached her apartment door and took out her key and opened it. She came in to see the lights already on and smiled, knowing exactly who had been there. She dropped all her belongings and made her way into the living room where she found him sitting on the couch.

"Breaking and entering again I see?" Lin joked as she went to sit on his lap.

"Well you did give me the key." Tenzin joked as he put his arms around her waist pulled her closer to him.

Lin gave him a slow, deep kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to kiss him even deeper. Tenzin delightedly responded to her actions and kissed her back with great force. Finding that annoying need for air, they pulled away.

"Well why did you drop by tonight?" Lin asked him through swollen lips.

"It's a pretty bad storm and no one is on the island because of the holiday so I thought I'd come spend a few days with you. Plus I know how you are with rain." Tenzin explained as he moved to get something off the table in front of them.

"I made you tea. It's a little spicy but I know that's how you like it." Tenzin went on as he handed her the cup.

Lin smiled as she took a sip from the cup. Tenzin always knew what she liked, she never had to say it out loud. She went in to lean her head on his shoulder and cuddled up against him.

"It's really bad outside, I tried to get in without getting completely drenched but I guess I didn't do such a good job." Lin said gesturing to her still soaked clothes.

"That's alright, it's not an easy feat. Why don't you go change into some dry clothes and we can sit and have some food that's bad for us?" Tenzin suggested with a smile as he kissed her neck.

"Alright." Lin smiled even brighter as she lifted herself off of his lap and went to change.

Lin stripped herself of her drenched clothes and threw them in the corner of her bedroom. She dried herself off and brushed her hair out, even putting on a little makeup to make herself look presentable while Tenzin was here. She decided on a nice white shirt with black leggings, keeping her feet bare. She returned to her living room and saw Tenzin setting up a whole array of deserts and junk food for them to choose from.

"That's a nice spread you've got there." Lin said with a smirk as she bent down to give him a lingering kiss to his cheek in his sitting position.

"Well, I thought if we were going to do this, we might as well go all out." Tenzin said with a laugh as he looked up at her and then continued to fix the food.

"I'll go get the really sugary tea." Lin said as she started to make her way to the kitchen.

"I already got it, anything in that kitchen that has sugar, fat, or anything bad is right here. Now come here and let's get this evening going." Tenzin explained with a smile as he patted on the spot next to him.

Lin didn't need to be told twice, she came to sit on his lap again-almost toppling the two in the process. Throughout the night they talked and joked and fed each other the sugary treats that were in front of them. Deciding, near the end of their meal, to play a game where the one would blindfold the other and feed them sweets, the other having to guess what it was. As the food and laughter died down, Lin and Tenzin found themselves in an extremely heated make-out session, arms winded around each other and teeth biting at lips.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" Lin asked breathlessly as Tenzin sucked on her sweet spot right below her jaw line.

Tenzin smiled against her skin as he stood up and used his airbending to pick her up bridal style and began carrying her up to her bedroom.

"You know, I know you hate the rain, but I think this night was a good success. And plus, we have all weekend to each other." Tenzin whispered in her ear as they ascended the stairs.

"Definitely." Lin breathed as they got to her door and Tenzin opened it, walking inside and gently tossing Lin onto the bed.

As Lin was attacked with kisses and hugs, she couldn't help but think to herself that if rainy nights means getting to have Tenzin here, she could learn to tolerate them.


End file.
